Miroku: It Never Ends
by Kurenai Mido
Summary: Yukihiko está muy enfermo y necesita de dos cosas para curarse: el amor de su hermano y un nuevo corazón. Para lo primero Natsuhiko estará presente, y para lo segundo necesitarán de la ayuda de las interceptoras Seo-Lin y Narutaru, con quienes se aliarán.
1. Chapter 1: El sacrificio de Natsuhiko

Natsuhiko se consideraba a sí mismo como un profesional: estaba muy orgulloso de su servicio de protección, y no había trabajo que lo asustara. Cuando la situación lo requería, podía volverse un temible asesino, un guerrero poderoso que enfrentaba cualquier reto. Su carácter era fuerte y decidido.

Sin embargo, en su vida privada, era otro hombre. Nada lo hacía más feliz, por ejemplo, que ir de paseo con Yukihiko al centro comercial, o quedarse con él mirando una película en casa. En tales ocasiones el menor lo deslumbraba con una deliciosa comida casera, y se la pasaban realmente bien riendo, charlando y haciéndose bromas. Era demasiado orgulloso para mostrarle afecto en público a nadie, pero cuando estaba a solas con Yukihiko… ah… el moreno sabía despertar su lado sensible, y él lo quería muchísimo por eso; hasta podía decirse que lo amaba, por su ternura y su bondad.

Alguna vez había escuchado que, cuando se quiere demasiado a alguien, se termina sufriendo. Y cuando supo del mal que aquejaba a Yukihiko, se le partió el corazón.

(…)

Los hermanos Miroku estaban a las puertas de la mansión de Rei Hibari, una millonaria que los había contratado para proteger una valiosa antigüedad que pronto vendería a un coleccionista privado. Sabian que tanto Rei como el sujeto en cuestión pertenecían a la mafia, y que la antigüedad era producto del robo astuto a un museo italiano, pero eso no los inquietaba en lo más mínimo. A Natsuhiko lo único que le preocupaba de aquella vigilia era el aspecto pálido de Yukihiko.

-Hermano, luces exhausto- le dijo- ¿se puede saber que hiciste para quedar así?

-Nada, en serio- contestó el menor con la mirada un poco perdida- no te preocupes por mí…

-Pf, no sé. Déjame verte bien.- El peliverde se le acercó y le tocó la frente, que ardía. Se dio cuenta que el moreno temblaba un poco y le pasó protectoramente un brazo por la cintura, para que no se cayera.

-Te dije que estaba bien…

-¡Pero que mentiroso! Vuelas de fiebre y apuesto que desde hace rato. ¿Por qué no me avisaste que te sentías mal?

-Bueno, ¡no podía dejar que hicieras este trabajo solo!- se justificó Yukihiko- el transportista que contrataron para llevar esa antigüedad vendrá en un momento, pero si surge alguna complicación…

-Yo me encargaré que todo salga bien, pero tú métete a la casa ahora mismo- ordenó- así como estás no sirves para pelear. ¡Y no me pongas esa cara! Haz lo que te digo.

-Pero Natsuhiko, yo…

-Pero nada. Como tu hermano mayor hago lo que es mejor para ti, así que no me discutas y entra.

Para estar seguro que no lo desobedecía, Natsuhiko mismo condujo a Yukihiko dentro de la mansión Hibari, y lo dejó al cuidado de Lu, el andrógino ayudante de Rei.

-Dile a tu señora que yo solo culminaré la misión- instruyó- y no dejes que éste se te escape.

-¿Cómo que "éste"?- preguntó el Miroku menor ofendido.

Natsuhiko no le contestó y regresó a su puesto de vigilancia. Sabía que Lu lo cuidaría bien mientras él estuviera ocupado, así que no debía preocuparse más por una simple fiebre. Sin embargo, no dejaba de consultar su reloj, ansioso por acabar el trabajo para llevar a Yukihiko a su propia casa y poderlo cuidar él mismo. ¿Pero por que demonios se tardaba tanto ese transportista?

-Querido Natsuhiko, mil perdones por este retraso- dijo una voz dulce cerca suyo.

-Vaya, Kurodo Akabane llegando tarde para variar. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada de importancia, te lo aseguro. ¿Y bien?

-Ven conmigo, la señora Hibari te espera.- Natsuhiko lo condujo al despacho de Rei, estuvo presente durante toda la operación de traslado de la antigüedad desde la caja fuerte hasta el camión de Magaruma, el hombre sin frenos. Solo cuando estos se fueron dio por concluido su trabajo de protección.

-Si me disculpa, señora Rei, iré a ver a mi hermano, a menos que me necesite para algo más.

-No. Solo quiero decirte que estoy satisfecha de cómo manejaste todo estos días. El servicio Miroku de protección recibirá una paga muy generosa por esto. Mañana a la mañana sin falta.

Natsuhiko se inclinó para despedirse y luego corrió hacia el living, donde había dejado a su hermano. Yukihiko yacía acostado en un diván, encogido, temblando. Lu se le acercó.

-Ah, señor Miroku, menos mal que no se tardó…

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó éste arrodillándose junto a Yukihiko con preocupación.

-Tiene una fiebre muy alta, señor, por eso me pareció más prudente ayudarlo a acostarse. Luego no sabía si llamar a una ambulancia o llamarlo a usted…

El peliverde le tocó una mejilla y lo notó mucho mas acalorado que hacía un rato. Al sentir su contacto Yukihiko abrió los ojos y lo miró como un cachorrito mojado por la lluvia.

-Por favor, llévame a casa, pronto…

-Tienes que ver a un médico, hermanito- afirmó el mayor con toda la serenidad que pudo.

-No necesito a un doctor, quiero irme a casa- insistió el moreno con debilidad.

-Muy bien, obstinado, vamos. Lu, saca nuestro auto.

-Sí, señor Miroku.

Natsuhiko alzó a su hermano con suma facilidad, aunque este no tuvo fuerzas para sujetarse, por lo cual solo se quedó con los brazos encogidos sobre el pecho. Al verlo tan frágil el mayor sintió muchos deseos de cuidarlo y mimarlo hasta que se curara, cosa natural, excepto por la parte en que se imaginó que se acostaba junto a él y lo besaba con suavidad. Esa clase de mimos no podían ser.

En el auto, Yukihiko se acostó a lo largo del asiento delantero, con la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de Natsuhiko. Se sentía muy mareado y no entendía porque de repente le había agarrado una fiebre así, si hasta hace unas horas atrás había estado bien y listo para la misión.

Al llegar, el peliverde volvió a cargarlo en brazos y lo llevó a su cuarto, donde lo ayudó a quitarse la capa y los lentes. Luego lo llevó al baño, le mojó bien la cara, y mientras éste se secaba le preparó un baño frio para bajarle la temperatura.

-Será mejor que te quites la ropa y te metas ahí, así te sentirás mejor- indicó el Miroku mayor.

-Ah, sí… arigatou, niisan- balbuceó el castaño. Natsuhiko ya se iba cuando notó que Yukihiko temblaba mucho y no podía con la ropa, por lo que regresó a su lado.- No te preocupes, yo puedo…

-Sabes que si me necesitas para cualquier cosa, yo estaré a tu lado- señaló. Yuki medio lloraba pero asintió con la cabeza. Natsuhiko se quitó la capa y la arrojó al suelo, y luego lo ayudó a desprenderse de la camisa y el pantalón; cerró su mente a pensamientos insidiosos cuando le quitó el bóxer y lo metió al agua. Respirando hondo, tomó una esponja y lo ayudó a lavarse y a mojarse el rostro para refrescarse. Y por más que quiso, no pudo evitar mirarlo ahí.

Sucedía siempre que tenían algún tipo de intimidad. Aunque fuera un simple abrazo: el corazón se le aceleraba, el amor le brotaba como una catarata, y no precisamente un amor fraternal. Las veces que lo había visto desnudo en algún vestuario o algo por el estilo, había tenido que controlarse severamente para no tener una erección, cosa que le parecía un pecado mortal. ¿Cómo podía ser que su hermanito lo excitara así? Era su sangre, su pariente, y sin embargo no podía evitarlo.

-Natsuhiko, muchas gracias- dijo el menor con voz un poco mas clara.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó, solícito.

-Sí, algo. Creo que podré salir solo.- Natsuhiko se apartó procurando que no se le notara la decepción y entró al cuarto por un pijama abrigada y una bata. Las dejó sobre la tapa del toilet.

-En cuanto te vistas, métete a la cama. Yo mientras te prepararé algo rico y saludable y t traeré aspirinas.- Yukihiko asintió y el peliverde se fue, agradecido de tener una excusa para desviar la vista de aquel cuerpo tan exquisito que llenaba su mente de ideas y deseos pecaminosos.

(…)

La fiebre cedió apenas pasada aquella noche, con Natsuhiko en la misma habitación por si empeoraba, cosa que por suerte no ocurrió. Pero lo que no se fue más fue la debilidad, un cansancio que fatigaba al Miroku menor con mucha rapidez. El peliverde notó alarmado como se cansaba de nada, cuando gracias a su entrenamiento especial debiera tener el doble o el triple de resistencia que las personas normales. Como era un hermano amante y devoto se quedaba en casa con él a hacerle compañía y a cuidarlo, por lo que dejó de lado el servicio de protección.

-No hagas eso, Natsuhiko- le dijo el menor- no tienes que rechazar trabajos solo por mi.

Estaban sentados juntos en el enorme sofá de la sala, oyendo música. El mayor tenía a Yukihiko bien abrazado contra su pecho, mientras le acariciaba el pelo con delicadeza.

-Claro que tengo que hacerlo. No voy a dejar solo a mi hermano en casa con esa fatiga extraña que te agarra últimamente. ¿Y si te desmayas y no hay nadie para ayudarte?

-Pero… tú vives para el servicio de protección…

-No, no, nada de eso. Yo vivo para ti- al decirlo sintió un ligero sonrojo que le abrasó las mejillas- hasta que no sepas que tienes y no te cures no me despegaré de tu lado ni un segundo.- Suspiró.- El servicio de protección Miroku tendrá que ser suspendido hasta entonces.

Yukihiko alzó un poco el rostro para mirar a su hermano mayor.- ¿Harías ese sacrificio por mi?

-No es sacrificio. Si es por tu bien no es ningún sacrificio.

El moreno le sonrió con muchísima dulzura, poniéndolo nervioso. Lo tenía tan cerca…

-Hermano mío, ¿Cómo puedo pagar esto que estás haciendo por mí?

Pero, ¿Por qué se lo preguntaba de ese modo tan provocador, con los labios entreabiertos y a tan solo centímetros de su propia boca? ¿Acaso Yukihiko quería que lo besara? Para probar, le apoyó una mano en la mejilla con suavidad; la caricia le gustó a Yuki y cerró los ojos, claramente invitándolo a seguir. Natsuhiko, muerto de vergüenza, colocó sus labios sobre los del moreno, y al hacerlo sintió como si un enjambre de mariposas le bailaran en el estómago… olvidando todas las convenciones morales que le habían impedido hacer eso hasta entonces, el peliverde tomó impulso y lo besó con más decisión, saboreando sus labios cálidos como si fueran el más exquisito manjar. Sí, era delicioso, mucho más que cualquiera de sus anteriores conquistas, era un compendio de ternura que lo volvía loco. Yuki le había echado los brazos al cuello y se había apretado más contra él; luego no tardó mucho en meter su lengua a la boca del sorprendido mayor, con total naturalidad. Para Natsuhiko, sentir como su lengua chocaba con la de su hermanito fue un impacto mayor que el de diez bombas, solo que infinitamente más placentero. Unos minutos después se soltaron las bocas.

-Vaya, no sabía que besabas tan bien… con razón tuviste tantas novias antes.

-¡Yukihiko!- lo reprendió.- ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de… lo que acabamos de hacer?

-Claro que sí. Nos besamos en la boca.

-¿Y lo dices con esa tranquilidad? ¡Tú y yo somos hermanos, no podemos hacer esas cosas!

-¿Por qué no? ¿Quién va a venir a reclamarnos nada?- argumentó el castaño con total desfachatez. Luego agregó con suspicacia:- ¿Vas a decirme que no te gustó?

-No es eso… me gustó, pero nunca imaginé que haríamos algo así, se supone que no debería pasar…

-Bueno, si de ti dependiera ya lo creo que no hubiera pasado nunca- afirmó Yukihiko con una sonrisa pícara- me hubiera muerto de viejo esperándote, así que decidí acelerar un poco las cosas.

-Un momento. ¿Qué estás insinuando… que tú planeaste esto?- Yukihiko cerró los ojos asintiendo.- ¿Pero cómo?

-¡Ay, Natsu-chan, a veces eres tan lento!- lo reconvino el menor, divertido- hace mucho que me doy cuenta como me miras, como te disgustas cuando hablo con otros chicos, y en estos días me has demostrado de muchas maneras que me amas.- Se sonrojó y volvió a reclinarse contra el pecho del peliverde.- Admito que al principio me dio miedo, pero tú eres mi hermano mayor, se que puedo confiar en ti y que nunca me lastimarías.

-Jamás- afirmó Natsuhiko con el corazón acelerado- jamás te haría daño, y por eso me callé…

-Supuse que dirías algo así. Pero a la vez que decidí esperar que me dijeras alguna cosa, que me avanzaras, me di cuenta que no soportaría la espera. Así que he estado a la espera del momento especial para mostrarte que yo también te quiero y que estoy dispuesto a ser todo tuyo.

-Yukihiko…- Natsuhiko lo tomó por el mentón y miró en la profundidad de sus ojos lila, completamente enamorado de él.- Tienes razón, yo te amo… a pesar de todo, te amo…

Volvió a besarlo al tiempo que lo reclinaba contra el sofá y lo abrazaba, perdido en la calidez de su cuerpo y en la dulzura de su mirada. El castaño temblaba de la emoción al sentir como su onichan le llenaba la cara de besos y le acariciaba la cintura. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba preparándose mentalmente para que lo desnudara y le hiciera el amor, Natsuhiko se levantó y lo ayudó a sentarse. Le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

-¿Por qué no continuaste? ¿Tienes miedo?

-No me provoques, mocoso- dijo el mayor fingiendo severidad- que te haya dicho que te amo no significa que vaya a descuidar tu salud. Sé que te cuesta respirar y no voy a ser yo el culpable de robarte el aliento y minar tu fuerza.

-Me robas el aliento con solo estar cerca de mí- ensayó Yukihiko con su carita más dulce.

-Buen truco, pero no funcionará- lo previno- y ahora que lo pienso ya es tarde, deberías ir a dormir. Recuerda que mañana tienes cita con el médico.

-Ah, sí. Bueno, iré al cuarto pero solo si vienes conmigo.

-En eso si puedo complacerte. Vamos.

Cuando era más pequeño y le temía a las tormentas, Yukihiko iba al cuarto de su hermano mayor y se acostaba en su cama, en busca de refugio, y Natsuhiko lo acogía con particular paciencia. Sin embargo, esa noche las cosas eran distintas. El que se acostó a su lado no era ningún niño asustado sino un hombre, uno muy hermoso por cierto, que le había confesado su amor, que lo había besado y que estaba a punto de cambiarle la vida para siempre. Era un pecado, pero uno muy dulce.

-Voy a apagar la luz, hermanito. Que duermas bien.

-Sí, sí…- Yukihiko se coló entre sus brazos y se durmió casi enseguida, sin saber que sería la última noche hasta dentro de mucho tiempo que podría pasar con Yukihiko.


	2. Chapter 2: Corazón de cristal

_**Quiero aclarar que la Crystal Reaction es algo que inventé para no tener que investigar ni meterme en enfermedades reales, cosa que me resulta un tanto depresivo, y por lo tanto nada de lo aquí dicho debe tomarse como real. Si hay similitudes con enfermedades de verdad lo siento .**_

_**(Aparte era necesario darle algunos toques propios para que más tarde tenga sentido la trama que armé)**_

_**Dicho esto, a leer!**_

_**...**_

El día arrancó mal desde la mañana, cosa que ya era un mal augurio. El castaño se había quedado profundamente dormido, y Natsuhiko, para no molestarlo, lo dejó en la cama, ya que la cita médica no era sino hasta después del mediodía. Sin embargo, fue a levantarlo a eso de las once y media y no consiguió despertarlo. Le tomó menos de un minuto constatar que Yukihiko estaba inconsciente, y muy alarmado pidió ambulancia al mismo hospital donde tenía consultorio el especialista en diagnóstico al que debían ver. Quince minutos después pasaban por la guardia, siendo Yukihiko revivido y trasladado de inmediato a una habitación; luego, quedó bajo el cuidado del doctor Kurumi, jefe del departamento de diagnóstico del Hospital Helen Dreyfus Junior.

Natsuhiko le explicó de forma clara y concisa al doctor los dolores de cabeza, fiebres, cansancio y fatiga que sufría el Miroku menor desde hacía una semana. Movido por la preocupación le contó exactamente a que se dedicaban y cuales eran las actividades diarias de Yuki, por si eso le daba una pista.

-Ya veo- dijo el médico.- ¿Y usted me dice que todo esto fue muy repentino?

-Hasta donde yo sé, sí. Hace ocho días tuvo esa fiebre tan fuerte, y de a partir de entonces empecé a fijarme, pero no sabría decirle si antes no había sufrido algo similar. Es que Yukihiko no soporta que los demás se preocupen por él, y tal vez por eso me lo haya ocultado.

-Ya veo- repitió el médico- bien, en principio la mayoría de esos síntomas pueden ser causa de una situación de mucho estrés, una noticia inesperada, un cúmulo de trabajo que acabó en shock, etcétera. Pero vamos a hacerle varias pruebas para asegurarnos. Dígame, antes de esto, ¿Cómo era la salud de su hermano?

-Perfecta- le aseguró- mi hermano y yo, por nuestro trabajo, nos cuidamos mucho con el ejercicio y la comida; el no fuma ni bebe nada. Nunca tuvo nada más grave que un resfrío.

-Eso es bueno. De acuerdo, señor Miroku, usted ya llenó las formas y comenzaremos enseguida con las pruebas. En cuanto sepa algo yo le avisaré.

Natsuhiko asintió y salió del despacho de Kurumi directo a la habitación 325. Yukihiko estaba durmiendo, o eso parecía, pues cuando se le acercó abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

-Hola, nichan- saludó despacio. Natsuhiko arrimó la silla y le tomó una mano.

-Me diste un susto grande esta mañana, baka- reprochó- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

-Ahora, bien. Pero me dijo la enfermera que entré desmayado aquí, ¿es verdad?- El peliverde asintió.- Entonces lo siento, Natsuhiko, debió ser feo para ti ver que no despertaba.

-De todas formas tenías que venir- dijo con ligereza el mayor, para no preocuparlo demasiado- enseguida vendrá un doctor para hacerte unos análisis, ¿sabes? Yo estaré contigo.

-Arigatou, nichan.- Hizo una pausa y agregó:- Escucha, antes que venga alguien…

-¿Qué?

-¿No podrías darme un beso?- pidió con ojos suplicantes- es que me muero de ganas de besarte de nuevo.

Natsuhiko sonrió y se le acercó muy despacio, apoyándole una mano en la mejilla y dándole a continuación un beso suave y tierno, lleno de amor y con el sabor de lo prohibido. Yukihiko volvió a abrir su boca de pétalos de rosa para que el mayor le introdujera la lengua, y cuando lo hizo se estremeció de placer, anhelando que aquella estadía en el hospital fuera lo más corta posible para poder volver a casa con su hermano y disfrutar con él… bueno, de la vida en general. Siempre se la habían pasado bien juntos, pero ahora todo seria diferente: ahora ambos sabían que el amor que se profesaban era ardiente, pasional y nada tenía en común con un puro sentimiento fraterno. Eso abría un mundo de posibilidades.

-Buenos días, señores- anunció una rubia que había entrado de sorpresa (pero que por suerte no los había visto besándose)- soy la doctora Kobayakawa. ¿Listo, Yukihiko-san?

El castaño asintió con energía y se prestó a pruebas de sangre, revisiones físicas y demás con particular serenidad, siempre y cuando Natsuhiko estuviera presente, claro. El peliverde sintió una punzada de dolor al ver como se quedaba sin aire en la caminadora a los pocos segundos y la doctora Kobayakawa debía socorrerlo. Tampoco le gustó la cara del doctor Kurumi al revisar unas planillas con los resultados del examen sanguíneo. No quería preocuparse para n contagiar su estado de ánimo a Yuki, pero…

Era un infierno tener que esperar. Había decidido quedarse toda la noche junto a Yukihiko, pero resultó que volvió a perder la conciencia y decidieron ponerlo en observación en una sala especial. Además, nadie le decía nada. Al final terminó subiendo a la terraza del hospital, más nervioso e inquieto que antes.

(…)

-Escuche un segundo, doctor Kurumi. He tenido paciencia; hace tres días que Yukihiko está aquí y aún no se nada sobre su estado de salud. Yo lo veo cada vez más débil, nunca puedo hablarle porque duerme con sedantes, y sinceramente no me gusta la cara que tiene usted ahora. Quiero que me diga que pasa. ¿Qué son todos esos exámenes que le hacen? ¿Qué es lo que tiene mi hermano?

El doctor Kurumi suspiró un segundo, como si no quisiera tener que hablar con la franqueza que correspondía a la situación. A Natsuhiko no le iba a gustar lo que tenía para decirle.

-Señor Miroku… ¿Puedo preguntarle si conoce la Reacción Cristal?

-No- contestó de mal humor- ¿Es eso lo que…?

-La reacción Cristal es una delicada condición genética que debilita al organismo interno- explicó con lentitud.- Su nombre se debe a que los órganos se van debilitando hasta volverse extremadamente frágiles, y cualquier golpe, caída, cualquier pequeño incidente, puede acelerar el proceso hasta su destrucción total, o sea, la pérdida de dicho órgano.

-¿Es una broma?- Natsuhiko había palidecido de golpe.- ¿Cómo Yukihiko puede tener tal enfermedad si siempre ha sido de lo más saludable? Jamás tuvo algo más serio que un resfrío.

-Bueno, no se olvide que el señor Yukihiko posee una fuerza y una energía superior a la de las personas comunes- apuntó el médico- ese poder suyo es una magia muy poderosa que se concentró en el corazón, desatando consecuencias directamente opuestas a las que genera la Reacción.

-No entiendo- contestó Miroku con sinceridad.

-Si su hermano fuera una persona del común, la Reacción Cristal le habría minado el cuerpo de tal forma que habría muerto hace años- afirmó- muy por el contrario, esa magia lo protegió y le otorgó una suerte de coraza interior, tan fuerte que es casi invulnerable.

-Pero si es así, ¿Por qué justo ahora…?

-¿Por qué la protección falló? Bueno, me veo obligado a hacer unas conjeturas, pero estoy casi convencido que algo o alguien golpeó el corazón de Yukihiko con la suficiente fuerza como para penetrar esa coraza interna y desintegrarla. Em… no, aún funciona, pero no durará mucho en las actuales condiciones.

Natsuhiko no necesitó pensar mucho para saber quien había sido el causante de ese "golpe" que resintió el frágil cuerpo de su adorado hermano; en su último trabajo, no con Rei Hibari, sino en el anterior, cuando la vengativa señorita Hera los contrató para proteger la Venus de Milo. Fue en esa misión que Yukihiko se hizo amigo de Ginji, y más tarde lo confrontó en una pelea en la que el Raitei salió vencedor. Natsuhiko recordaba con dolorosa exactitud como había recuperado el cuerpo maltrecho del menor de entre los escombros: le había tomado demasiado tiempo recuperarse, y ahora sabía que igual ya era tarde. Sintió culpa al pensar que él podría haber luchado contra Ginji en lugar de su hermano menor, y de ese modo éste no estaría al borde de la muerte… pero no, se había obsesionado con vengarse de Ban Mido y obligó a Yuki a pelear contra su amigo, para mantener limpio el nombre del Servicio de Protección…

-Entonces… ¿Cómo puede salvarlo?- preguntó con la voz trémula.

-Señor Miroku, yo le tengo que ser absolutamente sincero (y Dios sabe lo que me está costando). Tratándose de una persona con la Reacción Cristal, será difícil que la comisión del hospital autorice un transplante de corazón, que es lo que necesita el señor Yukihiko.

-¿Y con eso que me quiere decir? ¿Qué va a dejar morir a mi hermano?

-Por supuesto que no. Soy miembro de la Comisión y sabré explicarles las particularidades del caso. El poder de ustedes- llamémosle Gen Miroku- sigue intacto dentro del señor Yukihiko; con un transplante a tiempo es muy posible que el Gen Miroku actúe como inhibidor de la Reacción Cristal, tal y como ha venido sucediendo hasta ahora, lo que dejaría al nuevo corazón sano y salvo, de hecho, más sano que el que posee ahora. ¿Me estoy explicando bien?

-Sí, sí- contestó Natsuhiko con el corazón en la boca.

-Naturalmente una operación así puede ser riesgosa, pero no quiero abrumarlo a usted con los detalles de esto, por ahora. Sin embargo, si hay algo que debe saber, es que será muy difícil encontrar un corazón compatible con su hermano. Además, en caso de encontrarlo, deberíamos intervenir enseguida, con un margen de tiempo muy estrecho para evitar cualquier complicación…

-Básicamente, hay muchas cosas que pueden salir mal- dijo Natsuhiko con resentimiento. El doctor Kurumi lo miró con compasión.

-No le puedo mentir, señor Miroku. Su hermano tiene escasas posibilidades, aunque naturalmente haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para salvarlo. Necesitaría que firme estos consentimientos para poder tratarlo desde ya… ¿Señor Miroku, está bien?

"¿Qué pregunta estúpida es esa?", pensó Natsuhiko irritado. Claro que no estaba bien. Yukihiko estaba más enfermo de lo que había imaginado en un principio, ¿y siendo así podía sentirse bien? Claro que no. El miedo amenazaba con apoderarse de su ser, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de entrar en pánico justo ahora, cuando Yuki más lo necesitaba.

-Yo le voy a autorizar cualquier tratamiento que lo mantenga a salvo hasta la operación. Pero antes dígame una cosa.- Lo miró a los ojos.- ¿Yukihiko lo sabe?

La respuesta fue muy clara.- No. Por ser algo tan serio, creo que él lo soportará mejor si es usted el que se lo dice. Es probable que sufra un shock, así que también necesitará mucha contención.

-Que yo le daré- afirmó Natsuhiko con decisión.

Quince minutos después ya habían acordado todo lo principal sobre la internación de Yukihiko. El doctor Kurumi era en verdad muy competente y el Miroku mayor confiaba en él, pero eso no lo ayudaba a sacarse de encima el dolor y la desesperación que sentía. Yuki era el chico más bueno del mundo, ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso? ¿Por qué Dios lo castigaba?

Se paró de repente y consideró aquella pregunta. ¿No sería eso también culpa suya? Si hubiera sabido esconder mejor sus impuros sentimientos amorosos, el moreno no se habría tentado y no lo habría besado, ni se habría enamorado de él… sacudió la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de esa idea. Si Dios quisiera lanzarles un rayo por haber cometido el pecado del incesto se lo habría arrojado a él; además, Yukihiko cargaba con esa enfermedad desde hacía años. No tenía sentido torturarse con supuestas venganzas divinas en momentos en que debía conservar toda su serenidad.

(…)

Pero no fue fácil, y como se dijo al principio, a Natsuhiko se le partió el corazón en mil pedazos al ver lágrimas en el rostro de Yukihiko.

Era casi medianoche y el moreno recién despertaba de un largo sueño. Lo primero que vio fue a su onichan sentado junto a su cama, dormitando, y sintió pena por él. Debía estar muy cansado, pero se negaba a irse del hospital y dejarlo solo. "Natsu-chan es tan considerado", pensó.

-Natsuhiko, despierta…- susurró.

-¿Mn?- Se incorporó y parpadeó un par de veces, y luego tomó la mano de su hermanito.- Yuki, cariño, que bueno que estés consciente.- Suspiró.- Tenemos que conversar.

-¿Y sobre qué?- preguntó, con total inocencia.- ¿El doctor Kurumi me dará el alta?

-No…no. Por ahora no puedes, hasta que estés sano del todo.- Se calló de repente, sin saber como continuar, pero al ver los ojos brillantes de Yukihiko supo que no podía engañarlo ni ocultarle la verdad. Primero, porque no era tonto, y segundo, porque merecía saber que estaba pasándole. Natsuhiko sabía que aunque no lo demostrara el menor estaba asustado, e incluso una vez le había dicho que tenía miedo de no despertarse jamás.- Hoy a la tarde hablé con el doctor Kurumi…

Escucha, lindo, pero no te asustes. Al parecer tienes algo que se llama Reacción Cristal, que está afectando tu corazón. Lo has tenido por años; es algo que debilita el organismo hasta que ya no funciona, pero a ti te ha protegido nuestra magia Miroku….

-No comprendo- dijo Yukihiko con voz temblorosa.

-La reacción debió volver tu cuerpo demasiado frágil, pero tus poderes funcionaron como una armadura, manteniéndote a salvo.- Le agarró la mano un poco más fuerte.- Un golpe, una pelea en particular, penetró esa protección y te dio en el corazón, por eso…

Le explicó con calma (fingida), que un transplante de corazón le salvaría la vida, pero que no sería sencillo encontrar uno compatible debido a sus raras condiciones genéticas. Al ver que varias lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por su rostro se abstuvo de decirle que la comisión del hospital objetaría la operación por tratarse de un individuo ya tan enfermo.

-Yukihiko querido, no llores, tontuelo, va a estar todo bien, ya verás…

-No sé… yo… abrázame, onegai…- no pudo decir nada más porque se largó a llorar, sin berrinches, pero aún así con una tristeza tan honda que a Natsuhiko le dolía en carne propia. Se apresuró a complacerlo y se sentó al borde de la cama, estrechándolo contra sí y acariciándolo para que se tranquilizara. Yukihiko temblaba como una hoja al viento y no podía controlarse, a pesar de las hermosas palabras que el peliverde le susurraba al oído. Su hermano podía ser muy inteligente pero no podía ocultarle nada, sabía leerle los pensamientos con suma facilidad; y lo que estaba diciéndole, de la forma más amable y serena posible, era que su vida pendía de un hilo. Al comprender eso perdió la calma, aunque, curiosamente, no era su propia suerte lo que le preocupaba, sino la de Natsuhiko. Si moría ya no sentiría nada, ni dolor ni miedo ni nada, pero sabía que su hermano quedaría a la deriva y con un dolor insoportable en el alma, y no podía concebir semejante destino. Él amaba a su hermano, era parte integral de su ser. ¿Cómo morir y dejarlo para siempre en un mundo de sombras, donde nunca más hallaría un atisbo de felicidad? "Nunca", se juró Yukihiko a sí mismo. "No moriré. Nunca abandonaré a Natsuhiko".


	3. Chapter 3: SeoLin y Narutaru

Presenciar algo que lentamente iba destruyendo a la persona que más amaba en el mundo era una tortura insufrible para Natsuhiko, sobre todo porque no podía hacer mucho más que esperar. Yukihiko había perdido toda esperanza de salir de allí pronto, por lo que andaba con una mirada ida, en actitud derrotada. Además, Kou Kobayakawa, la médica, le había prohibido levantarse de la cama luego de un confuso y triste episodio ocurrido la mañana siguiente de que se enteró de su diagnóstico.

Al parecer, mientras Natsuhiko dormía en un sofá ahí en su habitación, Yukihiko se había levantado y tratado de ir al baño solo, pero se le había nublado la vista y se había caído, perdiendo el conocimiento. Luego de eso descubrieron que el Gen Miroku había sufrido una alteración y ya no lo protegía de la cintura para abajo, por lo cual no tenía fuerzas para caminar. El peliverde se maldijo a sí mismo, ¿para qué estaba con Yuki todo el día si cuando precisaba su ayuda dormía lo más tranquilo?

-No es tu culpa- dijo el moreno, abatido- soy yo que estoy dejando de funcionar.

-No repitas eso ni en broma- lo amonestó el mayor- dentro de poco vas a salir de aquí lo más tranquilo del mundo y vas a hacer tu vida de siempre. Debes confiar en que así sucederá.

Yukihiko lo miró con ternura. ¿Qué mas quisiera él que curarse y poder correr a los brazos de su hermano? Su boca recordaba a la perfección los besos de Natsuhiko, su aliento cálido y dulce, y deseaba muchísimo más de eso, solo que no podían, no al estar siempre rodeados de enfermeras y médicos.

-Trataré de confiar, Natsu-chan- le dijo- solo prométeme algo.

-Lo que quieras, corazón.

-Que si salgo entero de aquí tú y yo viviremos juntos como una pareja- habló con mucha decisión- soy muy consciente de los problemas que nos puede traer, pero entiéndeme… te amo y no quiero compartirte con nadie, no quiero que nos separemos, mucho menos verte con otra persona…

-Tonto, ¿de donde sacaste que yo quiero estar con otra persona? Si es a ti a quien quiero.

-Sí, pero te conozco. Aunque me amas y serías capaz de protegerme con tu vida, sientes culpa de desearme y pensar en mí como hombre. A la larga, o mejor dicho en poco tiempo, tendrás miedo que la gente se entere que practicamos incesto, y podrías tomar una novia o un novio para que no nos señalen por la calle o algo peor. Quiero que aquí y ahora me prometas que eso no sucederá jamás.

Natsuhiko suspiró y le besó la mano que estaba sosteniendo.- Te juro por Dios que cuando salgas de aquí serás mi novio, pase lo que pase, moleste a quien le moleste, y que nunca te cambiaré por otra persona, aunque nos crucifiquen o nos odien. Te amo y te amaré siempre, hermanito.

Yukihiko sonrió, más tranquilo, y no protestó demasiado cuando la enfermera entró diciendo que el horario de visitas ya había terminado. Natsuhiko, en cambio, hubiera deseado quedarse un poco más a su lado, no tener que quedarse a solas para pensar en lo que acababa de prometer.

(…)

Seo-Lin y Narutaru eran dos activas trabajadoras, miembros de un Servicio de Intercepción que operaba en Shinjuku. La primera era conocida como la Dama del Viento Norte y la segunda como la Señorita Dragón; cada una poseía técnicas tan poderosas como antiguas, y juntas eran invencibles. Sin embargo, uno de sus muchos enemigos les había tendido una trampa, y la vida de Seo-Lin pendía de un hilo muy fino. Había perdido mucha sangre debido a numerosas heridas de una katana mágica y su pronóstico no era alentador. Narutaru no se separaba de su lecho, triste y furiosa, deseando cobrar venganza de inmediato en nombre de su amiga.

-Está bien, Naru- le dijo la moribunda chica peliazul- ambas sabíamos que este día llegaría.

-¡No digas estupideces, Seo-Lin! No te vas a morir.

-Sí… no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, de nada…- le sonrió a la pelinegra, tres años menor que ella- lo único que lamento es que mi clan morirá conmigo, soy la última de la familia…

Narutaru se acercó más a ella, llorando.- Dime entonces que hago por ti. Lo que sea, tiene que haber algo…

-El Viento del Norte está en mi corazón… ¿podrías… hacer que le llegue a otra persona?- cerró los ojos, cansada.- ¿Podrías encontrar a un sucesor de mi clan? Naru-san, encuéntralo…

-Te lo juro- afirmó la menor con ojos rojos- pero quisiera que no tuvieras que… Seo-Lin…

Narutaru se inclinó un poco y le dio un suave beso en los labios, a modo de despedida. Un rato después, Seo-Lin, tras sonreírle, se durmió en un coma profundo del que ya no despertó.

(…)

Esa escena había ocurrido dos días después de que a Yukihiko le diagnosticaran Reacción Cristal, apenas horas después de que Natsuhiko le prometiera que serían novios cuando salieran del hospital. El peliverde bajó a la cafetería del primer piso, a tratar de despejarse un poco, pero solo logró llenarse más la mente de su hermanito. Lo veía frágil y delicado, vulnerable ante las injusticias del destino, y eso lo hacía sentir muy insignificante. El doctor Kurumi no le había hecho llegar aún la aprobación del comité para la operación de Yukihiko, pues era necesario y urgente ponerlo primero en la lista de pacientes graves, y eso lo enfurecía. Esos viejos congestionados no sabían nada de nada y si se atrevían a decir que no, iría i armaría un escándalo de órdago, eso si no los liquidaba a todos antes.

Una chica se sentó en la mesa junto a la suya, llorando y con aspecto de furia, y la contempló un instante. Ella también sufría, todos sufrían. Al parecer el mundo estaba hecho para eso.

-¿Necesitas un pañuelo?- preguntó Miroku cortésmente. La chica le devolvió la mirada.

-No… lo que necesito es matar a un miserable, al desgraciado que le hizo esto a Seo-Lin…

-¿Perdón?

-Ah, lo siento- se restregó los ojos, y luego lo miró.- ¿Si alguien matara a la persona que más amas en todo el mundo, no desearías vengarte? ¿O acaso estoy muy errada?

-No, no lo estás- dijo Natsuhiko, serio- ¿por eso estás así, alguien mató a tu novio o a alguien de tu familia?

Narutaru no supo porque podía confiar en él pero lo hizo, y arrimó la silla a su mesa, queriendo desahogarse, soltar toda su frustración y todo su dolor.

-No se trata de mi novio sino de… mi amiga. Seo-Lin es mi compañera de trabajo y de la vida, que no ha muerto aún pero no le falta mucho, ¡todo por culpa de un maldito! ¡Cuánto lo odio!

-Entiendo; lo siento mucho. Es terrible perder a un ser querido. Pero…- miró al tercer piso, donde estaba su hermano- es mucho peor ver a alguien que amas sufrir y agonizar. Lo sé.

-¿Tu novia está enferma? Lo siento…- murmuró ella con la nariz colorada de llorar.

-No mi novia. Mi…- iba a decir "hermano", pero recordó la promesa. Al fin y al cabo, esa mujer no los conocía.- Mi novio Yukihiko. Necesita un trasplante de corazón.- Sin darse cuenta él también empezó a llorar, silenciosamente, tan angustiado como la pelinegra, quizá más.- Solo nos tenemos el uno al otro, si a él le pasara algo… además no saben si podrán operarlo porque tiene la enfermedad muy avanzada. Son unos cerdos, podrían dejarlo morir solo porque está muy enfermo, ¿Qué diablos es eso? No tienen ni idea de lo que estamos sufriendo por esto.

Los dos se miraron y esbozaron sonrisas, intuyendo que podían confiar el uno en el otro.

-Olvidé presentarme, soy Natsuhiko Miroku, encantado.

-Y yo soy Narutaru Akaya. Parece que estamos en las mismas…- se sonó la nariz.- Seo-Lin quedó en coma, y los doctores quieren desconectarla, pero yo lo prohibí.

-¿Te cuesta dejarla ir?

-Claro. Pero yo le hice una promesa y debo cump…

No terminó la frase, pues acababa de asociar dos cosas. Seo-Lin le había pedido que diera su corazón, fuente de su poder, a un sucesor digno del Viento Norte, ¿y no había dicho ese muchacho que su nombre era Miroku? Conocía tal apellido; y el enfermo se llamaba Yukihiko… sí, debían ser…

-Tú acabas de mentirme- acusó en voz baja- ¡Sí, mentiste, son ustedes!

-¿Qué?- preguntó Natsuhiko sin entender.

-¡El que está internado no es tu novio sino tu hermano Yukihiko! ¡Ustedes son del Servicio de Protección Miroku!

Hay pocas cosas tan vergonzosas como que te descubran mintiendo. Natsuhiko enrojeció ligeramente y se preguntó en que hoyo lo suficientemente profundo de la Tierra iba a esconderse ahora.

-Escucha, Narutaru, lo siento, pero… Yukihiko me hizo jurar… (¿Por qué le confesaba eso a una perfecta extraña?) que si salía bien de aquí él y yo… bien… seríamos más que amigos…

-Ahhh… _¿estás enamorado de tu hermano?-_ preguntó ella en un susurro.

-Sí… ¡Por el amor de Dios, no se lo digas a nadie!- exclamó Natsuhiko nervioso.- No puedo permitir que nada altere a Yukihiko hasta que no se haya curado, y lo último que necesita es que todos a su alrededor lo miren feo o hablen mal de él. Debo protegerlo de ese tipo de cosas, ¿entiendes?

Narutaru hizo una larga pausa.- Sí. Es tu vida y no voy a decirte como debes vivirla, si crees que así vas a ser feliz está bien.- Otra larga pausa.- ¿Su pronóstico es bueno?

-No- dijo con amargura.- Quiero salvarlo, no imaginas como quiero…

-Escucha, Natsuhiko, tal vez… tal vez yo pueda ayudarlos.

-¿Cómo?

-Seo-Lin me pidió algo antes de perder la conciencia y entrar en coma, que creo entenderás.

Ella es conocida como la Dama del Viento Norte; tiene la habilidad especial de generar ráfagas y tornados. Es el último miembro del clan Sunekaei, tal vez lo hayas oído mencionar.

-Desde luego. Es una familia muy antigua y poderosa de Japón.

-Si Seo-Lin muere, el poder ancestral de los Sunekaei desaparecerá para siempre, y yo no puedo dejar que eso pase. Ella me pidió que encontrara a alguien digno de llevar su corazón, la fuente de su poder, y que hasta entonces no la dejara morir. Es por eso que no he autorizado que la desconecten.

-¿Y quieres que Yukihiko sea el sucesor del Viento Norte?

-¿Por qué no?- hizo un gesto de impaciencia con la mano.- Yukihiko no es un cualquiera, lo sé. Es tan noble como poderoso, y con el corazón de mi Seo-Lin lo será aún más. Nadie podría vencerlo.

Natsuhiko sentía como el alma le volvía al cuerpo, al tiempo que su mente se llenaba de imágenes de un Yukihiko sano y lleno de vitalidad, riendo, jugando, divirtiéndose. ¿Sería un sueño?

-¿Tú estarías dispuesta a semejante generosidad?

-Seo-Lin así lo quiere. No soy quien para negarme a sus deseos.

Él le tomó las manos.- Narutaru, si le salvas la vida a Yukihiko… yo haré por ti lo que sea, lo juro.

-Buena cuestión. Porque necesitaré ayuda para vengarme del cerdo que hizo esto a Seo-Lin.- Puso una expresión muy fría.- Quisiera que tú y tu hermano, más él incluso, prueben que merecen este regalo, por así decirlo. Y no hay mejor manera de probarlo que usando el poder del Viento Norte para vengar a Seo-Lin.

-Yo lo haré- afirmó el peliverde de inmediato- estoy dispuesto a cambiar mi servicio de protección por uno de eliminación para pagarles a ti y a la señorita Sunekaei esta oportunidad que dan a Yukihiko.

-Como se nota que lo quieres- dijo la chica- te brillan los ojos cuando dices su nombre. Pero tranquilo, no te pido más nada que me ayuden a matar a un asesino. Es lo justo.

-Ya está muerto- prometió Natsuhiko con solemnidad. Entonces, por impulso, se levantó de su silla y abrazó a Narutaru.- Eres una gran mujer, Naru, una salvadora. Dios te bendiga.

Naru se sonrojó un poco, y dejó caer unas lágrimas. No se consideraba una salvadora; si lo fuera habría defendido a su amiga del ataque de Rai y su inmunda katana. Ah, pero si todo salía bien lo pagaría, y con intereses. Y una vez que el miserable estuviera muerto y Yukihiko a salvo con su protector hermano, habría cumplido con la voluntad de Seo-Lin y estaría lista para reunirse con ella en el Más Allá. Ansiaba ese momento.

(…)

Natsuhiko y Narutaru se reunieron con el doctor Kurumi y el doctor Shiba, que había atendido a Seo-Lin, para confirmar por ambas partes que era viable trasplantar el corazón de ésta última a Yukihiko Miroku, portador de la Reacción Cristal. Por suerte para el moreno (y para la integridad física de los miembros del comité), se había aprobado la operación, por tratarse de personas excepcionales con características físicas sin igual en el mundo.

Sin embargo, antes de nada debían hablar con el propio Yukihiko. Su hermano mayor lo llevó a presentar a Narutaru al día siguiente a la tarde, luego de la reunión con Kurumi y Shiba. Yukihiko, en vez de alegrarse, primero se condolió con la interceptora por la suerte de Seo-Lin.

-No es correcto alegrarse cuando para salvar tu vida alguien más debe morir- expuso. Naru lo miró fijo.

-Es el pensamiento más noble que he oído jamás… sabes, ella ya no despertará, pero sé que le habrías gustado y habría aprobado mi decisión.

Yukihiko se puso a lagrimear con esas palabras, por lo que Natsuhiko (que como siempre estaba sentado en el borde de su cama) le pasó un brazo por los hombros y con el otro le agarró la mano, acariciando despacio para que se calmara.- No llores, Yuki-san, debes ser fuerte…

-Ya sé que sí, pero tengo miedo- lo dijo con mucha calma, aunque temblaba- si mi lindo ni-san no estuviera aquí conmigo, yo no… ah…

Su respiración se hizo sibilante y su tez cambió peligrosamente de color, provocando que Natsuhiko llamara a gritos a las enfermeras. Junto con ellas llegó la doctora Kobayakawa, que tardó dos segundos en darse cuenta que el paciente había tenido un paro cardíaco; con suma rapidez y eficiencia lo trajo de vuelta, desfibrilador mediante, pero el susto de Natsuhiko ya no se fue. Narutaru lo sacó de allí.

-¿Cómo puede tranquilizarse Yukihiko si te ve así? ¿Eh?- le recriminó.- Ya autorizaron el trasplante, así que todo ha salido bien. ¡No llores, baka!

Natsuhiko caminaba nerviosamente en círculos, a punto de explotar de los nervios. Ya no aguantaba más esa situación, quería de una vez por todas ver a Yukihiko de pie, como antes, para ser libre de poder amarlo en todas las formas en que un hombre puede ser amado. Sí, ahora le valía un cuerno que fuera su hermano y que estuviera condenando su alma al Infierno para la eternidad; amaba a Yukihiko desde lo más profundo y eso nada lo cambiaría. "Vive, mi amor, vive para que yo pueda hacerte feliz", pensó.


	4. Chapter 4: El Heredero del Viento Norte

El desagradable incidente dejó a Yukihiko ocho horas en coma y dos días en observación, haciéndose más y más estudios. El pesimista del doctor Shiba dijo que no podrían operarlo en esas condiciones, cosa que no agradó mucho a Natsuhiko (en realidad lo dejó con ganas de hacerlo pedacitos), pero una vez estabilizado el moreno mejoró bastante dentro de los límites de lo posible.

-Además- señaló Kurumi, serio- no podemos esperar más. Si esto sucede otra vez, el trasplante significará más riesgos que beneficios y no podríamos hacerlo. Ya hemos pasado el límite de tiempo.

Tales palabras decidieron el asunto, y después de quince días de internación, cuando el fr5ágil cuerpo de Yukihiko ya no resistía más, se desconectó los aparatos que mantenían a Seo-Lin con vida. Unos minutos después, su corazón iba rumbo al quirófano a salvarle la vida a Yuki.

El moreno tenía un respirador y no podía hablar, peri había mirado a Natsuhiko con muchísimo amor y dulzura, como diciéndole que lo esperara, que pronto todo habría vuelto a la normalidad. Realmente había estado muy cerca: el Gen Miroku ya no lo protegía más después del infarto, por lo que estaba expuesto a romperse con la menor brisa. Natsuhiko tenía mucha angustia encima, pero no pudo contar con Narutaru: la chica debía dedicarse a las exequias de Seo-Lin, y aunque no hubiera tenido ese compromiso, estaba demasiado atontada como para prestarle ayuda a nadie. Por ende, Natsuhiko se quedó solo durante varias horas, rogándole a Dios que toda esa pesadilla acabara pronto.

Sin embargo, al bajar al jardín a respirar un poco de aire fresco, tuvo la pésima suerte de cruzarse con dos de las personas que más odiaba en el mundo: Ban Mido y Ginji Amano. ¿Qué diablos hacían ahí esos dos? Se quedaron parados, mirándose, sin saber como reaccionar.

-Vaya, pero si es Natsuhiko Miroku- soltó Ban- ¿En que andas?

-Piérdete- contestó el peliverde, molesto- no tengo tiempo para ti. Me voy.

-¡Espera un momento, Natsuhiko!- pidió Ginji, alcanzándolo- ¿Cómo está Yukihiko? Quisiera saludarlo.

-No podrás, así que déjame que tengo prisa.

-¿Por qué no podré… acaso Yuki está enfermo? ¿Por eso estás aquí?

-Si no lo saben, ¿Qué hacen aquí los dos?

-Trabajo- contestó Ban- recuperamos la sangre que precisaba nuestra clienta, Yumiko, que tuvo un accidente. La niña está mejor, así que ya nos íbamos…

-¿Pero que fue lo que le pasó a Yukihiko?- insistió el rubio.

Miroku lo miró con desagrado. Al fin y al cabo, su hermano estaba así por haber peleado con el Raitei, pero no le guardaba rencor, cosa que no comprendía. Si de el dependiera, Yukihiko no se hablaría nunca más con esos tipos, pero el moreno los apreciaba (al menos a Ginji). Suspiró.

-Le están haciendo una cirugía a corazón abierto. Estaba ya muy enfermo y necesitaba trasplante.

-¡Dios mío!- exclamó Ginji, horrorizado- ¡Pobre Yukihiko, no lo sabía!

-Como sea. Debo volver por si el médico tiene alguna noticia para mí.

-¡Espera, por favor! Déjame ir también. Quiero saber como está, es mi amigo.

-Así que amigo…- se volvió y le dijo exactamente lo que pensaba, como una forma de expiar su frustración y dolor.- Yukihiko estaba enfermo con la Reacción Cristal desde hacía años, pero fue gracias a la pelea que tuvo contigo cuando lo de la Venus que empeoró… destruiste sus defensas y de a partir de ahí su cuerpo empezó a fallar, hasta que su corazón se volvió completamente inútil.

-Natsuhiko, yo no lo sabía, lo siento muchísimo…- Ginji se sentía horrible con esas revelaciones.

-A pesar de todo mi hermano te estima, por eso no voy a impedir que lo veas si quieres. Pero te lo aclaro: tú y este cabeza de erizo me caen muy mal, y cuanto más lejos se queden de mí, mejor. Ahora, si me disculpas, subiré a averiguar como va la operación.

-Ban, no- pidió Ginji al ver como su compañero se iba sobre Miroku para hacerlo pagar por lo de "cabeza de erizo". Tras un rato prudencial lo siguieron, Ban a la rastra, Ginji preocupado y algo culpable. Natsuhiko ni los miró, porque sinceramente no le importaban en lo más mínimo. Lo único que le interesaba era saber que Yukihiko estuviera bien.

(…)

En el Lejano Mundo de los Sueños Inducidos por la Anestesia, Yukihiko vio como su hermano mayor preparaba una habitación para ambos: una enorme cama matrimonial con dosel, cortinas color durazno y preciosas sábanas de satén. Luego lo sacaba del hospital, ya curado, y lo tumbaba en esa lujosa cama, para comérselo a besos, desnudarlo y comerse otras partes de su anatomía también, provocándole un orgasmo como nunca había tenido en la vida. Sabía que no era real; ¿pero acaso los sueños no se nutrían de la realidad? Su mente buscó a ciegas la salida de aquella nebulosa, con la idea de encontrar a Natsuhiko para hacer eso en el mundo real.

De a poco, muy de a poco, lo fue logrando. De la ligera ingravidez pasó a tener cierta conciencia de su cuerpo, además de percibir el entorno que lo rodeaba. Se sentía un poco entumecido, como si hubiera estado muy quieto, pero curiosamente su respiración era más normal que en los días anteriores. No podía ver ni oír, pero aún así sentía que había otras personas junto a él. Natsuhiko.

Obligó a su conciencia a despertar, atravesando un mar de oscuridad y confusión, hasta que logró oír los murmullos a su alrededor. Había más de una persona, y creyó que entre ellas estaba Ginji, pero era imposible, ¿o no? ¿Qué haría Ginji ahí en su cuarto?

Movió los labios con dificultad, pero no le salió ningún sonido. Sin embargo, los otros lo notaron.

-Yukihiko, cariño, ¿puedes oírnos? ¿Puedes escucharme?

-Mn… Natsu… Natsu-chan…

-¡Oh, mira Ban, Yukihiko está despierto!- exclamó el rubio contento. Natsuhiko lo apartó y se arrodilló junto a la cama de su hermano, tomándole una mano con dedos temblorosos.

-Despierta, por favor, querido… mírame…

El moreno sintió el cálido contacto de su hermano y abrió perezosamente los ojos: Natsuhiko estaba junto a él, llorando, viéndolo con tanto amor que le hizo cosquillas en la panza. Detrás estaban los Get Backers.

-Hola, hermano- saludó con una sonrisa.

-¡Yukihiko!- exclamó Miroku sin pensar. Lo apretó con más fuerza y le acarició la mejilla, terriblemente emocionado.- Bienvenido de vuelta, Yuki…

-¿Por qué lloras, Natsu-chan?- preguntó Yukihiko despacio- ¿Estás triste?

-Mira lo que preguntas- lo soltó un segundo para restregarse los ojos- casi muero de angustia allí afuera, esperándote.- Recién entonces recordó que no estaban solos y, pretendiendo que no había pasado nada raro, se sentó junto a Yukihiko y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndolo hacia sí con una renovada sonrisa de confianza en su rostro.- Y abajo los encontré a ellos, que querían saludarte.

-¿Yukihiko, amiguito, te sientes bien?- preguntó chibi Ginji.

-Que amable en venir a verme, Ginji- dijo Yuki alegremente- estoy un poco mareado, pero vivo. Lo cual es mucho decir… creí que no despertaría más luego de la operación.

-¡No digas eso!- lo reprendió su hermano mayor.- Eres un Miroku, eres muy fuerte como para morir así nada más.- Lo besó suavemente en la cabeza.- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, para que sepas.

En el escaso momento en que apartó la vista de su adoración, Natsuhiko se cruzó con la aguda mirada de Ban, y se ruborizó ligeramente. Sabía que era un maldito perspicaz y muy inteligente, y estaba seguro que había notado sus verdaderos sentimientos para con su hermano. Yukihiko, por su parte, fue recuperando toda la lucidez mental que tenía tan dispersa desde hacia días, y sobre todo, la esperanza de salir pronto de allí. Protestó un poco cuando la doctora Kobayakawa y el doctor Kurumi hicieron salir a los visitantes, alegando que debía descansar, pero luego decidió que si ya había pasado lo peor no le costaba nada esperar un poco más. Su tercer gran pensamiento (luego del júbilo de saberse vivo y haber tenido a su nisan ahí juntito) fue para Narutaru, a quien supuso lejos de allí, velando a la que había sido su mejor amiga. Se llevó una mano al corazón que Seo-Lin le había cedido, y de alguna manera la sintió viva, muy dentro suyo. Tal vez no fuera un gran consuelo, pero juró honrar la memoria de Seo-Lin Sunekaei, convirtiéndose en un digno guerrero del Viento Norte. Su cuarto gran pensamiento estaba relacionado con el tercero y tenía que ver con la "descendencia" de la familia. Ya no era responsable solo de continuar el nombre y la estirpe de Miroku, sino también de Sunekaei (ambos clanes antiguos y respetados en Japón), y no tenía ni idea de cómo le haría. No tenía más hermanos que Natsuhiko, y dado que estaban muy enamorados el uno del otro, ninguno se casaría y tendría hijos que continuaran la familia. Esos interrogantes le hacían doler la cabeza, así que decidió dejarlos para más adelante. Seguro que entre los dos hallarían una solución.

(…)

Natsuhiko estaba demasiado feliz y excitado por la fortaleza de su hermano, que se recuperaba rápidamente de la operación, como para preocuparse por la presencia de Ban y Ginji. Además, a Yukihiko le hacía bien conversar con alguien para sobrellevar las largas y tediosas horas en cama.

Narutaru regresó tres días después, con un rostro inmutable. Sin tristeza, pero sin alegría. Era comprensible, y el Miroku mayor no quiso presionarla a participar de su alegría. Por cierto que ella se alegró por Yukihiko, y se quedó con él un largo rato. Cuando estuvieron a solas el moreno le confió su idea de que Seo-Lin vivía dentro suyo, y para comprobarlo pidió a la pelinegra que apoyara una mano en su pecho para sentir los latidos de su corazón. Naru lo hizo y sonrió débilmente.

-Creo que tienes razón. Eres afortunado, no solo porque sobreviviste, sino porque de ahora en más estarás protegido por el espíritu de la mujer más noble que he conocido.

-Sí… es mi ángel guardiana- dijo con seriedad.

Naru ocultó una lágrima. El recuerdo de Seo-Lin era tanto más doloroso porque había muerto de una manera muy injusta. Ahora odiaba aún más a Rai, si es que era posible.

-Yuki-san, ¿tu hermano te contó como murió Seo-Lin?

-Bueno, no todo. Me dijo que la atacó un hombre de un servicio de eliminación, con una katana o algo así; yo no quise preguntarte… pues, para no traerte malos recuerdos.

-Pero yo te lo diré. Es necesario que lo sepas…- hizo una pausa- el nombre de su asesino es Rai Gyozu; no pienses que por llevar ese nombre tan feo es un idiota, todo lo contrario. Hace no mucho, lo conocimos por intermedio de nuestro jefe de entonces: él robó un objeto muy valioso de una colección privada y nosotras le mantuvimos el camino libre. Pero él nos traicionó… se llevó el objeto y nos atacó con ferocidad, y como no lo esperábamos no supimos defendernos bien. De otro modo un inútil como él no habría dañado a una guerrera como Seo-Lin.

-Comprendo- asintió el moreno.

-Rai tiene una katana mágica que fue de una antepasada suya, Shinsen Gyozu, quien fue la última miembro de su familia con verdadero poder. Hasta un simple roce de ese espada es fatal, y él… atravesó a Seo-Lin porque ella le negó el paso…- su voz se fue apagando al recordar, por lo que Yukihiko la consoló.

-No llores, Naru-san. Es cierto que fue grande tu dolor, pero eso no será en vano. Yo te prometo que Seo-Lin será vengada. En cuanto pueda abandonar este hospital, iré tras ese Rai y usaré mis nuevos poderes para hacerle pagar su crimen.

-Se lo pedí a Natsuhiko, pero si tú lo haces será más justo- dijo ella- sé que no me fallarás.- Yuki le tendió una mano, como para sellar un pacto.

-Todo saldrá bien, solo ten un poco de paciencia, y luego Seo-Lin podrá descansar en paz.

"Ella… y yo también. Mi querida Seo-Lin debe estar esperándome en el Más Allá".


	5. Chapter 5: Preludio de Amor

Con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas de amor y de profundo alivio, Natsuhiko contempló como su hermano se vestía en el cuarto, listo para abandonar el hospital, pues le habían dado de alta. Habían pasado veinticinco días desde que entrara, casi un mes de amargo sufrimiento y dolor, pero toda esa pesadilla estaba por quedar atrás. Yukihiko notó que lo miraba y le sonrió.

-¿Todo está bien, Natsu-chan?

-Por supuesto que sí. Dime, ¿necesitas que te ayude con eso?

-Tal vez- sugirió con un tono pícaro. El mayor se le acercó y le abrochó bien la capa, con el cuello levantado para protegerse del frío. Sin que se diera cuenta, Yukihiko lo abrazó y lo besó dulcemente, enrojeciendo de vergüenza y de placer al sentir esos labios cálidos sobre los suyos. El pequeño Miroku estuvo todo lo que quiso, hasta que oyeron pasos.

-Luego, Yuki-san- murmuró Natsuhiko. Entonces entró el doctor Kurumi y la doctora Kobayakawa.

-Buenos días, caballeros- dijo Kurumi con tono alegre; luego agregó para su paciente:- ¿Listo para volver al mundo, señor Miroku? ¿Cómo se siente?

-Perfecto, y con muchas ganas de volver a mi casa. ¡Necesito respirar un poco!

Como era norma del hospital, Yukihiko se sentó en una silla de ruedas y su hermano lo llevó al ascensor, con los doctores detrás. Narutaru se había ofrecido a cargar sus cosas en el auto y los esperaba abajo, así que todo estaba listo y todo debía salir perfecto. Hasta el sol brillaba sobre sus cabezas para que la armonía fuese completa. Yukihiko parpadeó un poco, asombrado.

-Vaya… había olvidado lo que es mirar el cielo directamente y no detrás de una ventana.

-Disfrútelo mucho, pero recuerde- advirtió Kurumi- debe reposar unos cuantos días más. Es milagroso que se haya recuperado en tan poco tiempo, teniendo en cuenta la delicada operación que sufrió, pero aun así no hay que correr riesgos innecesarios. Y debe volver para hacerse un chequeo…

-… dentro de quince días, lo sé. Estaré aquí.- Yuki sabía que lo decía con buena intención, ¿pero su médico sabia que junto con el corazón de Seo-Lin había adquirido un inmenso poder? Sentía correr junto con su sangre la fuerza del viento y de las tormentas, y con mucha humildad reconocía que era un hombre superior físicamente, a pesar de padecer la Reacción Cristal. No pretendía hacer nada estúpido, pero tenía una promesa que cumplir: debía buscar a Rai Gyozu y eliminarlo, lo más pronto posible. Se levantó de la silla con vacilación, temeroso de caerse, pero Natsuhiko estaba allí y le sostuvo el brazo. Con esa maravillosa excusa a su disposición, el Miroku menor se le acercó mucho y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción.

(…)

Narutaru tenía un convertible amarillo muy cómodo, y los hermanos Miroku se sentaron juntos en la parte de atrás. Fue generoso de su parte, considerando que los chicos ardían de ganas de abrazarse y de tocarse y en todo ese tiempo apenas si habían podido hablar de lo que sentían. Yukihiko se hizo un ovillo y se abrazó a su ni-san, luego de enterarse que Naru conocía su secreto.

-No los juzgo- repitió ella- no puedo juzgar el amor verdadero. Solo asegúrense de ser valientes y vivir cada día al máximo. La vida es muy valiosa como para desperdiciarla.

-Tienes razón, Naru-san. Después de pasar casi un mes ahí adentro, te aseguro que no quiero perder ni un minuto lejos de Natsuhiko. Ahora vamos a ser novios, ¿ne, ni-san?

-Yuki…- al mayor todavía le daba vergüenza pensar en su hermano como novio, y más delante de otra persona, pero igual dijo:- yo te amo y procuraré hacerte feliz, lo prometo. Aun así debemos ser prudentes con lo que decimos y hacemos, porque no todos serán tan comprensivos como Naru.

-Por supuesto- el moreno apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho y no dijo nada más, dormitando un poco, satisfecho de saber que ya nada se interponía entre él y sus deseos: ahora que había vencido a la muerte, Natsuhiko cumpliría su promesa y lo amaría por sobre todas las cosas.

-Bien, esta es la parte en que yo me voy- declaró Naru una vez que los hermanos se hubieran instalado en su casa; a los dos les brillaban los ojos.- No me gusta interrumpir…

-Pero, Naru-san, tenemos asuntos pendientes, ¡debemos ir a destruir a Rai!- exclamó el Miroku menor.

-Lo sé. Conversaremos sobre eso a fondo pero en el momento adecuado, que obviamente no es ahora. Ustedes necesitan estar solos hoy.- Los miró con picardía.- Los llamaré mañana para ver si todo está bien.

-En ese caso- dijo Yuki abrazándola brevemente- gracias por todo, amiga.

Una vez que ella se fue, Natsuhiko le echó el seguro a la puerta, regresó junto a Yukihiko, le pasó los brazos por la cintura y hundió el rostro en su cuello. Como antes, exudaba un delicioso aroma a juventud y a vida, aroma que era embriagador. Tras un ligero titubeo el menor también lo abrazó por el cuello y se dejó arrastrar así como estaba al gran sofá de la sala.

-Te quiero- susurró el moreno de un modo simple y dulce.

No tenían ganas de hablar ni de hacer nada que involucrara tener que moverse, así que solo se quedaron allí echados, bien pegaditos, acariciándose de vez en cuando, hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Natsuhiko, sin embargo, acostumbrado a las vigilias diarias en el hospital, despertó mucho antes que el moreno, y sintió una alegría ilimitada al encontrarlo sano y salvo junto a él. Recién en ese momento tomó conciencia de todo lo que había pasado y de lo cerca que había estado de perderlo para siempre, por lo cual se le escaparon unas lagrimas. ¿Qué hubiera hecho él sin Yukihiko?

Sin pensarlo mucho le dio un beso fugaz en la boca, que sin embargo alcanzó para que se removiera y abriera un poco los ojos. Acto seguido, Yukihiko bostezó con toda la gracia de un gatito recién nacido.

-Ah, ni-san… buenos días…

-Querrás decir buenas noches- señaló Natsuhiko divertido. Habían salido del hospital alrededor de las dos, y ya eran más de las siete. Para ser invierno ya era de noche, aunque el clima era agradable.- Espero que hayas soñado con cosas hermosas.

-Puede ser. Soñé contigo.

-Ahh… ¿sí? Que tierno eres…- le dio otro beso en la boca.- Creo que ya es hora que nos levantemos, cariño, ¿no te parece? Seguramente querrás cenar algo ya.

El rostro de Yukihiko se iluminó de repente al pensar en la comida.- ¡Es verdad, tengo hambre!- Se desperezó de nuevo, pero sin salirse del abrazo.- Cocinaré algo para los dos. Como antes. ¿Te gustaría, ni-san?

-Claro que me gustaría. Tienes un don para la cocina, aunque no lo uses mucho.

Al principio Natsuhiko trató de ayudarlo, pero Yuki no tardó ni diez minutos en ordenarle que se sentara y lo dejara a él ocuparse de todo: estaba muy enérgico y solo lo hacía mejor. El peliverde lo veía tan contento y animado que no se atrevió a interrumpirlo. Excepto cuando se lo pidió.

-Natsu-chan, ven y prueba esto- dijo Yukihiko- a ver si te gusta.

-Mmm… tú haces el mejor sushi del mundo, ¿sabías?- elogió el Miroku mayor. Yukihiko le dirigió una de sus sonrisitas y siguió con la suyo, pero Natsu no se apartó. Lo abrazó por atrás, poniendo las manos sobre su cintura y la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué pasa, onichan? ¿Sigues triste?

-Todo lo contrario. Estoy muy ansioso de saber que nos depara el destino de ahora en más.

-Y…

-Y, no quiero sonar grosero, muy lejos de mi está el ofenderte, pero… ya que voy a ser tu novio, tengo ganas de hacerte unos mimos, de esos que es necesario no llevar ropa puesta, ¿entiendes?- Aspiró fuerte el olor de Yukihiko y soltó un ligero gemido de placer.- Se que tu debes desearlo tanto como yo.

(…)

La cena fue muy dulce e íntima; rieron y juguetearon el uno con el otro, se dieron de comer en la boca (Natsuhiko lo hizo) y disfrutaron infantilmente de su primera noche como pareja. Lejos de miradas indiscretas pudieron dar rienda suelta a sus emociones, sin temor a que los señalaran si se tocaban o se miraban con demasiado cariño. Luego, Natsuhiko ordenó todo mientras Yuki subía a darse una ducha; cuando el peliverde subió lo encontró leyendo una revista en la cama.

-¡Cómo! ¿No te acostaste? Así te vas a resfriar.

-Tontito- retrucó el moreno, divertido- no me meteré en la cama hasta que no vengas tú a arroparme.

-Ese placer no me lo perdería por nada- dijo Natsuhiko- dame diez minutos.

Se demoró un instante mirándolo. Yukihiko era un hombre hecho y derecho, pero de a ratos tenía actitudes y manías un tanto infantiles, tal vez por su naturaleza agradable y confiada, y eso a él le gustaba sobremanera. Allí estaba, con su pijama negro blasonado con un hermoso delfín azul, en toda su dulce inocencia, enloqueciéndolo de amor, y no por eso era un ingenuo de las cosas de la vida. Era el último miembro del clan Miroku y heredero del Viento Norte de los Sunekaei, y pronto tendría que probar su fuerza vengando a una mujer muerta. Se preguntó que retorcidos caminos ponían en manos de un joven tan sensible y tranquilo semejante responsabilidad.

Cuando Natsuhiko salió del baño cambiado con la ropa de dormir, Yukihiko dejó su revista (la Shonen Jump; Yuki es fanático de Black Cat) y se acomodó junto a la almohada, en actitud mimosa. El mayor sonrió y se sentó junto a él, abrazándolo por atrás.- Eres caprichoso…

-Bastante.- Yukihiko se echó para atrás y apoyó la cabeza contra el regazo de Natsuhiko, que lo meció amorosamente.- Pero yo te gusto así, ¿o no?

-Me atrapaste- dijo inclinándose para darle un beso en los labios- pero por hoy baste de juegos. Tenemos que dormir bien si mañana queremos levantarnos temprano.

-Ah, pero si ya dormimos…- protestó.

-No importa; vamos, adentro- dijo con suavidad y firmeza mientras apartaba las mantas. Yukihiko le sacó la lengua antes de meterse en la cama, y en cuanto Natsuhiko estuvo a su lado se apretó junto a él, restregándose contra su pecho. El mayor se sonrojó.

-Onichan, ¿lo disfrutas tanto como yo?

-Sí, pero…- le quitó los anteojos y los dejó sobre la mesita de noche- así es mucho mejor.

Apenas apagaron las luces hubo un sutil cambio de actitud en ambos Miroku. Natsuhiko percibió con más claridad que nunca el olor dulce de la piel de Yuki y, como sin querer, le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego otro en la comisura de la boca, y finalmente terminó devorándose esos labios sensuales y jóvenes. El moreno dejó su pose de inocente criatura para corresponder al beso como debía, entrelazando sus piernas con las del mayor y pasándole los brazos por el cuello. Así unidos sintieron como les aumentaba la temperatura en pocos segundos. Yukihiko decidió acelerar un poco las cosas, así que agarró la mano de su hermano y la metió por debajo de su pijama negro. El peliverde titubeó un momento pero comprendió la intención, entonces acarició con delicadeza, fascinado con los débiles gemidos que emitía el menor.

-Cielos, nunca creí que sería tan agradable… ¿Por qué será que cuando me haces eso me siento tan feliz?

Yukihiko era tan hermoso como falto de conocimiento en esos asuntos: un autentico virgen. Natsuhiko rió, volvió a agarrarlo fuertemente por la cintura y le habló al oído. Le habló de amor, de pasión, de deseo, de cómo dos personas podían unir todo eso para vivir una relación prospera y feliz.

-El cuerpo está hecho para ser amado y respetado, sin amor el sexo no vale nada… yo, por ejemplo, solo podría saciar mi deseo contigo, porque siento por ti cosas mucho más fuertes que una simple atracción física. Tú me llenas el corazón de alegría, me das una razón para vivir. ¿Yuki?

El moreno se había quedado dormido y su respiración se había aquietado. Natsuhiko colocó una mano contra su pecho y sintió como el corazón de Seo-Lin latía con fuerza; recién ahí el pudo dormirse también. Por unos instantes, mientras el menor le acariciaba la espalda y gemía al sentir como se entrechocaban sus lenguas, creyó que llegarían hasta el final, cometiendo el último y definitivo pecado, pero parecía que aún no. Igual, sabía dentro de sí que ese día llegaría. Lo ansiaba.


End file.
